nintendorocketfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Showdown - NR Style
"The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny - NR Style" was written by Sylux and posted November 08, 2008. The song features many members from NR. Despite this, the only survivor at the end of the song is Vaati101, who is a Sylux's obvious alt account. The song features all the currently active Nintendo Rocket staff, coupled with alot of madness. The song is based off of "The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny" by Lemon Demon. Lyrics ---- :Old BHM was spamming around :Nrocket city like a big playground :When suddenly MM bursted out from the shade :And hit BHM with a ban grenade :BHM got pissed and began to go attack :but didn't expect Akkad to come back :Who started to turn a turn into something blue :when he got shot down by an angry Retsu :Then Metaclaw appeared, and made them kneel :Soon they were begging, and then made a deal :As Chopstix, angry, popped out of his cave :and used his powers on the member called Sayf :Who took Lord Apoc's randomized hat :and started to throw it at poor Kat :but the hat turned around, and Sayf ran away :As Sonic appeared to save the day :this is the NRian showdown of ultimate of win and glee :members, spammers, flame wars as far as the eye can see :Land only one will survive, I wonder who it will be :This is the ultimate showdown of ultimate intensity :Resurgence took a bite from Samus's mine :like when Metal Mario started to whine :then Quin appeared, covered in white tack :Raised his brow, everything went black :Kiske was injured, trying to get steady :for Tidus's ownage, he said "ready?" :but suddenly Masky went high and tripped :as Brad looked up: he had been whipped :then he saw Kuro sneak from behind :and he heard Sniper, who he just couldn't find :he shot a graphics design that missed :because Lunarfox deflected it with a twist :Mutiny jumped up and did a summersault :but was hit in the face by Super G's vault :Which hit Kirbyfan, who was in the air :But they all got owned by Weegee's stare :this is the NRian showdown of ultimate of win and glee :members, spammers, flame wars as far as the eye can see :and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be :This is the ultimate showdown of ultimate intensity :Pauzle sang out an immaculate chorus :As from the heavens, Sylux awed us :who could deliver a ban which could shatter souls :Into the account of JaneDoe's :And when Retsu fell over, laughing in pain :Everyone looked up, at Sylux in vain :But Sylux saw through all their eyes :and Sylux'd Semphis, who let out some loud cries :Then Ashmnafa the grey and Ashmnafa the light :Elusive, chanserv and Phoenix Wright, :Sonicheroes4ever, Zero the meany :The Meta, the Recon,and Daroach the genie :with Ryanj, Auzima, with JQuan and a raider :with Scott and every single retired NR Major :A house in Preston, along with a glowgon :Pop, Chop, Lord Apoc and Logan :All came out, with WL fast :and all went and kicked Sy's ass :it was a bloody attack, with guts and gore :which had Sonic looking in awe :and the banning lasted for over a century :many lives were locked, but eventually, :the champion stood, looking down on the rest :It was Vaati101 in a golden vest :this is the NRian showdown of ultimate of win and me :members, spammers, flame wars as far as the eye can see :and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be :This is the ultimate showdown of ultimate intensity :This is NR's epic showdown... :This is NR's epic showdown... :This is NR's epic showdown... :This is NR's epic showdown... Category:Nintendo Rocket Category:Writing